The channel change time in digital TV is usually slower than in analog TV because of various fundamental factors with the technology involved. It is not unusual to have to wait 3-4 seconds before channel change completes. This means when users are browsing channels at random, it is a very slow process because several seconds may elapse before a final picture is decoded and shown on TV, from the initial activation of the remote control.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with embodiments presented in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.